Colours of the Waterfall
by TermsofFanService
Summary: Seven colours and three shades a waterfall that changes in colour determining the day’s mood, feeling, andor atmosphere…of which one of them is love. [SagiXMilly]


**Summary**: Seven colours, three shades; a waterfall that changes in colour determining the day's mood/feeling/atmosphere…of which one of them is love. SagiXMilly

**Rating**: Romance/Drama/T-M

_**SPOILERS UNTIL THE END OF THE GAME**_

**A/N1**: First Baten Kaitos Origins Fic

**A/N2**: My memories of BKO is sketchy, so if I'm mistaken about this waterfall in the Nekkar Quietlands, then please forgive me…however I'm going to keep this idea.

**A/N3**: I'm gonna say that Guilo's a "he" in this fic, instead of saying he/she or him/her, all the time.

**A/N4: **This fic is a collection of ONESHOTS regarding SagiXMilly, for only 10 Chapters after and before the Prologue and Epilogue.

Anyway, enjoy!

_**Colours of the Waterfall**_

_**Prologue: Request for R&R  
**_

Tears streamed down her face, just like the waterfall in front of her, cascading down a glittering opaqueness. There was no holding back as her emotions poured; she knew what she was doing and liked it…For she was truly joyous and grateful, and didn't feel any doubt.

Occasionally she would stop, but that was only to reflect on her, looking back at all that's happened and wondering what's more to come. Resuming, she realized that there were more times when she was even happier, especially when she saw _him_ in her memories. Glancing at the sky, ground, and the waterfall, in which she would lose a staring contest to, and eventually be mesmerized by it…

A crunching noise came from behind; it was so quiet that even slight breathing could be a disturbance in the air. Turning her head, she saw the boy that began her journey with them. She knew that she was probably holding the group behind, for it was time to report back to Verius. They had done already so much for her, yet she still felt that there was something that was left undone.

"…Where's Guilo?" Milly asked, hastily getting up while wiping herself clean, humbly and innocently like a lady of royalty.

There was no reply, just the continuation of the silence...And Sagi walking closer towards where Milly was standing, still smiling, still harmless like always.

"He's with the stone figures…" somehow that didn't sound as professional as it was sort of intended to be, which caused Milly to laugh slightly, "…He told me," he hesitated, "he could wait." There was sort of nervousness in his tone as he spoke, while sitting down.

"Sagi…" Milly whispered, forgetting where she was. In a state of despair-like satisfaction, she began to sit down as well, "…It's-"

"Mi- Oh shoot! Sorry I interrupted..." This was a totally different person, thought Milly, instead of the usual seriousness; he had a light mood that was rarely shown with Guilo when they were journeying.

I guess that's also part of why she was infatuated with him, his determination, dedication and commitment to something…if only he'd notice her, and maybe show that to her as well...

Not that she wanted to mind-control, or in this case heart-control him…She sometimes wondered about Sagi's feelings, and wished for him to be calm and carefree; it almost hurt her to always see him like that. Always feeling as if he had to do everything, maybe it was for his mother…but who could ever tell. Well, except for his Guardian Spirit of course, but it was not like he or she was ever going to tell Milly anything.

And Guilo, his friendship with Sagi, you can't even tell that they were the best of friends, growing up from the first day they met, they barely seem to talk. She was just some person made of machine parts, and a liar from the beginning…The tears fell again…

"…Milly!" Sagi gasped holding Milly unknowingly, "…Please don't cry…" he said trailing away staring at the waterworks.

"It'-s" Milly said slowly wiping the tears that's blocking her vision, "It's alright, I was just feeling sorry for myself…" she said turning her head away, ashamedly, "…And it was nothing, I was just about to say that the waterfall was beautiful…" a sudden change of tone from sadness immediately turned to marvel, as if nothing happened, "majestic…" words of awe slipped out, one-by-one, "inspiring… magnificent… elegance…" but soon, Milly shook her head realizing she had drifted faw away, again…

"It gets me every time." Milly grinned, giggling, "…I remember when I was young, and every time I came here, I would always stare at this waterfall until father would send someone-usually it was Shanath for me…" a sigh escaped, "...But, whenever it turned red, I would always sort of wonder what it meant; those days I always feel as if something special is about to happen to me…" Milly said, as if telling a story to the kids at the Orphanage, "…or a special someone." she stopped dead in her tracks, waiting for an interruption, but didn't receive, so she continued "…but, I guess that'll never happen." She smiled, as if hinting something.

"…Milly…" Sagi whispered understandingly and contemplatively, "Are you alright?" that was sort of the only way for him to express, after what was just said.

There was sort of an alarmed look in Milly's face, one that always confused Sagi-Not that it was that particular face, but the whole of her always seem to interest him. He always wondered how she could change in mood, stay cheery and innocent…as if nothing just happened. And it was with this attitude that her other moods would have a hint of school-girl to it. But it wasn't the "bad" kind of course...That was also what he liked about her…

"Oh?" she said in surprise, "…I'm fine, why do you ask Sagi?" leaning back, with her arms behind her to hold her up.

Sagi smiled and laughed away his thoughts, "…Ah never mind!" he exclaimed happily, "I was just wondering…" now it was his time to drift away, "after we gathered the rock people for you, you ran away…crying?" he asked worriedly.

In response, Milly laughed too, "Finally!" Sagi was curious as to what she meant, "I finally get to see the hot-headed Sagi in carefree mode!" she joked.

Both laughed, causing a certain someone to investigate…

"What's so funny?" a voice came from above them, in which both faced an inquisitive and a type of protective Guilo standing with his arm on his waste, "Even a cohyotena is less annoying than you two." Guilo stated.

"Nothing…" they both said at once, defiantly trying to sound childlike. After hearing this, Guilo approached, slightly impatient to wait any longer.

Without a need to say anything, Guilo gestured discreetly of his usual intolerance, and walked away, "Guilo wait-"there came a rather insistent but desperate call from Sagi, influencing Guilo, who was still back turned to pause for a second…

"…I'll be waiting at the exit." He said, understandingly he waved mentally and left.

A sigh broke the dead wind, one of relief and preparation; a strange feeling though, for he had never felt like hoping Guilo to be gone, and for a reason such as this…plus to be focused in his thoughts regarding this _situation_. Then he began to wonder about more things: what was Guilo's reason in letting him go speak with Milly? Why didn't he do anything? Even if he _knew_, in which there was nothing to _know _about, why would he approve anyway, not that he even _knew _about what he thought he_ knew. _In which case, at that moment Sagi was in a fluster, for he just confused himself.

However he ignored all that and spoke finally, "So Milly, why were you crying?" he asked remembering that Milly still didn't answer his question.

She was almost going to give the same answer, but realized that he probably meant before he sat down next to her; after when Sagi and Guilo surprised her by pushing three stone human figures to that terrace overlooking the continent of Alfard. "I wasn't said Sagi…" She paused for a second, "When you two did that for me, I was so touched…I felt so lucky to have both of you as…" but before she could say that word, she felt nervous, for she didn't quite 'think' of Sagi as a _friend_-per say, but maybe-even-hoped something more, "…my friends."

"Well, that's what friends are for…" Sagi thought, but scratched the idea, for it sounded too corny, "Thanks…I don't think we could have gotten this far without you…" saying this, he wished Milly to understand and feel a bit more content.

"Sagi?" At this point they were both standing, thinking that it was probably time to go, "…I know Guilo's waiting for us, but could you do a favour for me?"

"Sure Milly," for some reason, every time Sagi felt that he needed to say "Milly", maybe because he was already used to talking "formally", not that he had even learnt, "What is it?" He asked inquisitively and eagerly, but in a child-like dignified manner.

"Could we spend a break from now until-Oh I don't know 10 days from now?" She asked cheerfully indicating her eagerness for a rest and relaxation for the group, "…And every day, at the beginning…could you take me to see the different colours of the waterfall?"

* * *

**A/N**: Ironically, there is no rainbow at the waterfall…Please review! Peace!! 


End file.
